


А это обязательно?

by Isfir, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: можешь считать это наказанием, а можешь - повышением.
Relationships: Coby/X Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 4 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты R — NC-17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	А это обязательно?

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры арки Вано

Коби даже не пытался предположить, для чего его вызвали в кабинет главнокомандующего спустя пару недель после битвы при Маринфорде, когда Дозор смог хоть немного прийти в себя. Гарп сказал, что его не выгонят с треском из Дозора, а остальное его мало волновало. Он готов был понести любое наказание. Хорошо, почти любое — он не хотел подходить к адмиралу Акаину ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел.

— Сегодня важный день для тебя, — торжественно сказал Сенгоку, сидя перед Коби за столом со сложенными на папке руками. Коби безуспешно пытался рассмотреть, чье личное дело сейчас лежит перед главнокомандующим, фотография была закрыта. — Сегодня изменится твоя судьба.

Сенгоку замолчал, глядя на него прямо. Как будто ждал, будто Коби должен что-то на это ответить.

— Меня накажут? — спросил он в лоб.

Сенгоку усмехнулся.

— Ты можешь посчитать это наказанием, — ответил он. — А можешь — повышением по службе. Как тебе самому больше нравится. Сегодня ты станешь одним из агентов отряда «Меч».

— «Меч»? — переспросил Коби. Подумал. Попытался вспомнить. Не вышло. — Никогда не слышал, — честно признался он.

— И не выйдет, — сказал Сенгоку. — Это секретный отряд. Через два дня ты встретишься со своим командиром на Сабаоди. Чтобы попасть туда, будешь назначен в сопровождение адмирала Кизару. Потом незаметно оставишь отряд и направишься в пиратскую зону. Тебя будут ждать.

Так Коби и стал секретным агентом.

Когда Коби зашел в один из номеров гостиницы в пятой зоне, ему показалось, что там никого нет. Он пришел первым. Он ждал, стоя у большого окна и наблюдая за радужными воздушными пузырями, поднимающимися над водой. Внизу ходил всякий сброд — преступники, пираты и охотники за их головами. Чтобы пройти сюда, Коби пришлось снять форму дозорного, а иначе его бы прикончили, как только он спустился с лодки.

Дверь в ванную открылась с легким скрипом, и Коби обернулся. На пороге стоял Диез Дрейк. Коби моргнул несколько раз, но облик вошедшего не поменялся. Сомнений быть не могло, это определенно был Дрейк. Коби видел листовки множество раз. Рыжие волосы торчком, черная повязка поперек лица, нарисованный во всю грудь Х, черные кожаные штаны в облипку. Коби привык к тому, что пираты одеваются странно, но обычно они не пытались казаться не то что сексуальными, но даже хоть немного симпатичными. Хотя были исключения, и тогда Коби засматривался на некоторое время. А потом их отправляли в Импел Даун.

— Значит, теперь ты — мой подчиненный. Неплохо, — сказал Дрейк, оглядывая его с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом. — Стой, как стоял раньше, не нужно оборачиваться. Мы отлично поговорим и без взглядов глаза в глаза.

Коби развернулся обратно к окну.

— Я думал, вы пират, — сказал он. — Бывший дозорный, дезертировал пять лет назад. Один из Сверхновых, награда двести двадцать два миллиона. Доисторический зоан, тип аллозавр.

— Какой умный мальчик. Умеет читать листовки и ориентировки. — Дрейк положил руку ему на плечо. — Умеет выступать против адмиралов. А что еще ты умеешь?

Коби подумал, что это было самым точным перечислением его навыков.

Пока он думал, Дрейк опустил руку с плеча, погладил по спине и опустился ладонью на задницу. Коби отошел на шаг вперед. Это определенно была какая-то проверка... Дрейк подошел снова и положил руку на то же самое место. Коби не знал, что и думать. Одно он понимал четко — если будет думать долго, то Дрейк продолжит лапать его сзади. Слишком уж активно он начал.

Не то чтобы Коби был против. Ему нравилось в Дозоре, и он всем сердцем стремился помогать мирным жителям и восстанавливать справедливость, но чего-то ему не хватало. А если точнее, не хватало вполне конкретных вещей. Секса, например. Хельмеппо был тормозом и на его намеки не реагировал. А тут — Дрейк. Пират, один из Сверхновых. В обтягивающих кожаных штанах. Коби подался назад, прижимаясь задницей к мягкой черной коже и хорошо ощутимому стояку под ней.

— Очень неплохо, — сказал Дрейк у него над ухом и переместился руками на живот Коби.

Погладил поверх тонкой футболки, затем вытащил ее из-под пояса брюк. Коби глубоко и неровно вдохнул, когда почувствовал на своем животе чужие твердые пальцы. Это не было неприятно — скорее, захватывающе.

— Это проверка такая? — спросил он, откидывая голову назад и устраиваясь затылком на груди Дрейка. Хорошо, что грудь была обнаженной, и он мог повернуть голову и прижаться щекой, вдохнуть запах — пахло дешевым мылом и совсем слабо — чем-то терпким, острым, отчего волоски на затылке и шее вставали дыбом.

— Проверка? — усмехнулся Дрейк. — Да, можешь считать это проверкой. Секретные агенты должны быстро реагировать и подстраиваться под любые обстоятельства.

— Разрешается получать от обстоятельств удовольствие? — тихо спроси Коби, чувствуя, как пальцы спустились вниз и мягко сжали между ног. Коби охнул и закусил губу, чтобы не толкаться в эту руку.

— Это твоя обязанность — получать от обстоятельств удовольствие, — мурлыкнул Дрейк и прикусил Коби за ухо. — А если нет, то и свихнуться недолго. Отличная работа, тебе понравится.

Коби кивнул. Дрейк начал расстегивать ширинку на его брюках. Коби прижался к нему задом еще теснее и потерся об него. Дыхание над ухом сбилось на долю секунды, и Коби понравился этот эффект.

— Еще есть вопросы? — спросил у него Дрейк, стягивая брюки и обхватывая ладонью напряженный член. Коби мотнул головой и закрыл себе рот ладонью, заглушая вскрик.

Было странно, немного стыдно, неловко — и хорошо. Дрейк дрочил ему, у Коби подгибались колени, он опирался лбом о холодное оконное стекло. Внезапно Коби понял, что их сейчас может увидеть любой из пиратов, проходящих мимо. Дрейк прикусил его за шею и придержал, и это были, определенно, не совсем человеческие зубы. Рука на его члене сжалась, несколько резких движений, острая точечная вспышка боли в шее, и Коби кончил, навалившись на стекло всем телом. Краем сознания он успел уловить, как тонкий язык облизал его шею там, где только что были зубы, и Дрейк отошел назад.

— Воды? — предложил он совершенно спокойным тоном.

— Да, — кивнул Коби и подтянул свалившиеся до коленей штаны. Щеки горели. Теперь было очень неловко и немного стыдно. Но все равно хорошо. — Было бы неплохо.

Он наконец отошел от окна, на всякий случай осмотрев окрестности — никто не тыкал в него пальцем и не пялился, а остальное должно было его мало волновать. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из местных узнает его без белоснежной формы дозорного. Сел на кровать, принял из рук Дрейка бутылку с водой, сделал несколько больших глотков, остальное вылил себе на голову.

— А ты молодец, — усмехнулся Дрейк.

Коби улыбнулся и почувствовал себя польщенным.

— Не знал, что в Дозоре бывает так весело.

— Обычно и не бывает, — Дрейк кивнул и откинулся на кровать. Коби невольно посмотрел на его пах — эти кожаные брюки ничего не скрывали, только подчеркивали крупный бугор между ног. — Именно поэтому я ушел из обычного Дозора. Спасибо Сенгоку, нашел работенку и для меня.

— А это вообще обязательно? — спросил Коби. — В «Меч» всех так принимают? Вообще много агентов?

Дрейк усмехнулся, стянул с лица черную маску.

— Отвечаю по порядку. Это не обязательно, просто ты молодой и симпатичный парень. Я подумал, что выйдет неплохо. Со всеми знакомимся по-разному. И последнее — никто из агентов не должен знать, сколько нас всего. Только я.

— Понятно... — протянул Коби. Больше сказать ему было нечего. — Каким будет первое задание?

— Пока не знаю, — Дрейк пожал плечами. — Мы же просто познакомиться сюда пришли. Мне надо было посмотреть на тебя, да и тебе тоже было бы неплохо знать меня не по розыскным листовкам. Я позвоню, когда что-то будет нужно.

Коби кивнул — это звучало разумно.

— Ты хочешь помочь мне? — спросил Дрейк и продолжил, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Коби. — Ты так смотришь на то, что у меня между ног, что мне даже неловко.

Теперь пришла очередь Коби усмехаться. Он никогда не подумал бы, что неловко здесь не только ему.

— Я могу, — ответил он.

Дрейк закатил глаза.

— Я и не сомневаюсь. В следующий раз.

— Когда будет следующий раз?

— Главный старшина Дозора Коби, — Дрейк покачал головой и потянулся к нему, чтобы погладить по щеке. — Мы здесь вообще-то на службе. Не забывай.

— Я всего лишь получаю удовольствие от нее, — Коби поднялся с кровати и направился к выходу из номера. — До встречи…

— Капитан, — подсказал Дрейк ему в спину. — До встречи.

Голос капитана Дозора Диеза Дрейка был спокойным, но Коби слышал в нем улыбку. Он предпочел не оборачиваться, уходя.


End file.
